Recruitment of African American and Hispanic sibships for MESA Family began in May 2004. By the end of 2006, when enrolled was complete, 3026 shipships from 608 families were enrolled. On this MESA Family sample, phenotype annotation and genotyping of candidate genes has been completed. Preliminary results from candidate genes analyses indicated that further genotyping would be required before, and this activity has been on-going. Genetic analyses on a subsample of MESA index cases (from the original MESA cohort) also indicated that genome-wide strategies would be required on the entire MESA cohort. Funding for this activity was provided in 2009. For additional information about the MESA study and projects ancillary to it such as MESA Family, including a list of collaborators and participating institutions, see http://www.mesa-nhlbi.org.